Lexie Masahashi
Lexie Kiana Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and child of Leila and Hayao Masahashi, and the younger triplet sister of Billie and Mara Masahashi. She will possess the abilities of Electronic Data Visualisation, Dimensional Negation, Photosynthesis and Future Altering. Appearance Naturally, Lexie will have dark brown hair and darker, almost black eye colouring. Her skin tone will be pale throughout her life. However, when she uses her ability of photosynthesis, her skin, hair and eyes will all temporarily turn green. She will be a little chubby as a child, like her sister Mara, but will soon outgrow this. Both sisters will have inherited this trait from their father. She will also be short as a child, and as an adult, she will stand just above average height. Her hair will be cut at shoulder length and will occasionally curl slightly. Abilities Lexie's first ability will be Electronic Data Visualisation. She will be able to see electronic data and signals, which will appear to her as coloured lights streaming through the air. She will be capable of seeing emails and other internet transmissions, phone calls, mobile calls and texts. She could also correctly read and interpret the transmissions, and trace them to their source. However, she will not be capable of letting others to see these messages, and she won't be able to alter them or block their transmissions. Neither could she use the ability to create her own. Her second ability will be Dimensional Negation. This ability can be used to block dimensional abilities, preventing people from manipulating space or time. She could use it to block someone from slowing or freezing time. Additionally, Lexie could prevent someone from teleporting or travelling through time to leave the area, but she couldn't prevent people from teleporting into her location. Her third ability will be Photosynthesis. Using this ability, Lexie will be able to use sunlight, water and carbon dioxide in order to generate energy. She will be able to use this energy to sustain herself, to increase her energy levels and to heal simple injuries. The stronger the levels of light she exposed to, the quicker she will generate energy. However, to use the ability, she must have access to light, as well as the chemical constituents necessary. Artificial light could be used instead of sunlight, at need, but it will be weaker and will take more time. Her final ability will be Future Altering. This is the ability to alter future events once known. The ability won't enable Lexie to sense the future herself, but once she has been told of the future by others, she will then be able to decide to change things. She will focus on the predicted event and think of how she would prefer it to unfold differently. The events will change to reflect precisely what was visualised. Family & Relationships *Mother - Leila Masahashi *Father - Hayao Masahashi *Older triplet sisters - Billie and Mara Masahashi *Younger brothers - Blaine and Eli Masahashi History & Future Etymology Lexie is a Greek name meaning "defending men", derived from Alexandra. Her middle name, Kiana, is a Latin and Hawaiian name whose meaning is unsure, though it may be an alternate form of Diana, possibly meaning "divine". Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters